


Безнадега

by bhbyf



Category: Hannibal (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Сложная ситуация у непростого персонажа





	Безнадега

Монстр не может умереть. Оборотень, вампир, демон, колдовская тварь из неведомого леса. Он бессмертен. Все, что можно сделать, — это изгнать его. Но, прогоняя его из одного места, помните, что он обязательно появится в другом. 

***  
Дверца полки скрипнула и отворилась. В приотворившемся проеме вместо корешков книг показался некто невысокого роста с маленькой головкой и злыми желтыми глазами. 

— Слышишь этот сладковатый душок падали? — спросил этот некто хриплым голосом и не то засмеялся, не то закашлялся, не то залаял. — Это запах смерти, привыкай к нему! Тебя ждут крики, которых никто не услышит, и долгая мучительная кончина! Теперь я буду приходить каждую ночь и каждый раз стану подходить чуть ближе… пока однажды ночью ты не успеешь закричать, как услышишь мой голос прямо перед собой, и вот тогда я тебя съем и ты будешь совсем мой! 

Мужчина, сидевший неподвижно у противоположной стены, ухмыльнулся той особой улыбкой, которая способна полоснуть острее бритвы, и сказал: 

— Интересное предложение. Qui pro quo, приятель, qui pro quo. 

***

Дверца шкафа скрипнула и отворилась. В приотворившемся проеме вместо халатов и пижам показался некто невысокого роста с маленькой головкой и злыми желтыми глазами. 

— Слышишь этот сладковатый душок падали?- спросил этот некто хриплым голосом и не то засмеялся, не то закашлялся, не то залаял. — Это запах смерти, привыкай к нему! Тебя ждут крики, которых никто не услышит, и долгая мучительная кончина! Теперь я буду приходить каждую ночь и каждый раз стану подходить чуть ближе… пока однажды ночью ты не успеешь закричать, как услышишь мой голос прямо перед собой, и вот тогда я тебя съем и ты будешь совсем мой! 

Молодой черноволосый мужчина, читавший книгу на низком топчане, холодно улыбнулся и сказал: 

— В каком же ты, должно быть, отчаянии, если обратился ко мне…

***

Дверца кладовки скрипнула и отворилась. В приотворившемся проеме вместо старых подушек и перин показался некто невысокого роста с маленькой головкой и злыми желтыми глазами. 

— Слышишь этот сладковатый душок падали? — спросил этот некто хриплым голосом и не то засмеялся, не то закашлялся, не то залаял. — Это запах смерти, привыкай к нему! Тебя ждут крики, которых никто не услышит, и долгая мучительная кончина! Теперь я буду приходить каждую ночь и каждый раз стану подходить чуть ближе… пока однажды ночью ты не успеешь закричать, как услышишь мой голос прямо перед собой, и вот тогда я тебя съем и ты будешь совсем мой! 

Бледный мальчуган лет 10, терзавший музыкальную шкатулку, отбросил свою игрушку, секунд пять недоуменно пялился на незваного гостя, а потом закричал: 

— Мама, маааам! Кажется, у нас появились конкуренты! Иди разберись!


End file.
